Dragon Skin
Description Dragon Skin is a forgeable material in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is described as "scaly dragon hide". It is found in various areas after the Great Western Sea is accessed, such as in Southwest Atteka Islet, and it can also be dropped rarely from a Winged Lizard in Yampi Desert Cave (fell it with Jupiter Djinn to increase drop rate by four times). Being an Artifact, it can be sold and later repurchased. It can be bought for 1200 coins and sold for 900 coins. It can be forged into the following moderately powerful armors: Forgeable Items Dragon Boots: Boot class: Defense +13: Venus resist +10: Mars resist +10: Mercury resist +10. It is bought for 4200 coins and sold for 3150 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. *'Class': Boot *'Defense': 13 *'Resist': Venus +10, Mars +10, Mercury +10 *'Buying Price': 4200 coins *'Selling Price': 3150 coins *'Forging Chance': 20%. Dragon Helm: Helm class: Defense +42: Mars resist +20: Mercury resist +20. It is bought for 8900 coins and sold for 6675 coins. The chance of it being forged is 25%. *'Class': Helm *'Defense': 42 *'Resist': Mars +20, Mercury +20 *'Buying Price': 8900 coins *'Selling Price': 6675 coins *'Forging Chance': 25%. Dragon Mail: Armor class: Defense +44: Mars resist +15: Mercury resist +15. It is bought for 9700 coins and sold for 7275 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. *'Class': Armor *'Defense': 44 *'Resist': Mars +15. Mercury +15 *'Buying Price': 9700 coins *'Selling Price': 7275 coins *'Forging Chance': 20%. Dragon Robe: Robe class: Defense +42: Mars resist +18: Mercury resist +18. It is bought for 8900 coins and sold for 6675 coins. The chance of it being forged is 15%. *'Class': Robe *'Defense': 42 *'Resist': Mars +18, Mercury +18 *'Buying Price': 8900 coins *'Selling Price': 6675 coins *'Forging Chance': 15%. Dragon Shield (Green): Shield class: Defense +42: Mars resist +15: Mercury resist +15. It is bought for 7400 coins and sold for 5550 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. *'Class': Shield *'Defense': 42 *'Resist': Mars +15, Mercury +15 *'Buying Price': 7400 coins *'Selling Price': 5550 coins *'Forging Chance': 20%. Analysis Dragon Skin-forged equipment is most useful to the party in The Lost Age as soon as one individual item is found in SW Atteka Islet accessible as soon as the Great Western Sea is accessed. Dragon Boots, however, have far more of an endgame appeal than the other items for being the best boots you can wear that are specifically defensive in nature. RNG Method Dragon Skin is dropped by Winged Lizards in the Yampi Desert Cave Attack Order: Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers Round 1 Felix casts Earthquake, targetting the Winged Lizard. Jenna casts Beam, targetting the Winged Lizard. Sheba casts''' Whirlwind', targetting the other enemy. Piers casts '''Frost', targetting the other enemy. Round 2 Felix casts Quake, targetting the Winged Lizard. Jenna casts''' Beam', targetting the other enemy. Sheba unleashes '''Whorl', killing the Winged Lizard. Piers attacks and kills the other enemy. You got some Dragon Skin. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies *